


Decyzje

by dieOtter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Zakochać się jest łatwo, jednak prawdziwy test przychodzi często, kiedy trzeba zacząć wspólnie podejmować decyzje.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Decyzje

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst bazuje tylko na oryginalnym serialu — nie oglądałam Korry ani nie czytałam kontynuacji, aczkolwiek przyznaję, że jeden wątek jest inspirowany czymś, co kiedyś gdzieś przeczytałam na temat fabuły komiksów (przy czym nie wiem nawet, na ile trafiłam, bo pamiętam jak przez mgłę, a sprawdzać nie chciałam, żeby się nie zasugerować, więc…).
> 
> Tekst powstał na akcję Miłosny Panteon na Forum Literackim Mirriel.
> 
> Betowała Tina Latawiec.

Popołudniowe słońce wpadało leniwie przez na wpół zaciągnięte roletami okna. Iroh krzątał się przy imbryku, pomrukując coś do siebie i robiąc zdecydowanie więcej ruchów, niż potrzeba, co stanowiło najlepszy dowód na to, że tak naprawdę stara się tylko dać młodzieży trochę swobody. Pozostali siedzieli lub też półleżeli w najchłodniejszym kącie sali, racząc się, ku zgrozie gospodarza, nie herbatą, lecz lemoniadą z lodem zrobionym na poczekaniu przez Katarę.  
— Myślałeś kiedyś, że pierwsze tygodnie panowania spędzisz na remontowaniu herbaciarni gdzieś na drugim końcu świata? — Sokka ze śmiechem szturchnął Zuka czubkiem stopy, jako że aby sięgnąć inną częścią ciała, musiałby podnieść się z podłogi, na co zdecydowanie nie miał energii.  
— O wielu rzeczach nie myślałem — odmruknął zapytany, zsuwając się jeszcze niżej na swoim krześle, dzięki czemu jego kolano zetknęło się dyskretnie z kolanem Mai.  
— A ja dawno się tak nie bawiłam! — oświadczyła butnie Toph, która jako jedyna z towarzystwa nie sprawiała wrażenia ani trochę zmęczonej.  
— Też bym się świetnie bawiła, gdybym zamiast zamiatać mogła wyprowadzić podłogę na zewnątrz, wytrzepać ją tam i przyprowadzić z powrotem — odgryzła się Suki i dla podkreślenia swoich słów zastukała obcasem w kamienną posadzkę.  
— Jeśli tylko wasza podłoga nie będzie drewniana, to możemy się dogadać. — Toph zachichotała i ostentacyjnie poruszyła palcami u bosych stóp.  
— Właśnie, Suki, Sokka, dokąd wy się właściwie teraz wybieracie? — spytał Aang, unosząc podbródek znad świeżo wypolerowanego blatu.  
— Do domu — odpowiedzieli oboje zgodnie, po czym spojrzeli po sobie pytająco.  
— Nie mówcie, że jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiście! — Katara przewróciła oczami.  
— Oczywiście, że… — zaczął Sokka butnie, lecz urwał w pół zdania. — Że nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, oboje chcemy tego samego — dokończył butnie, ze znacznie większym przekonaniem w głosie niż w sercu.  
— Taak? — Suki uśmiechnęła się ze sztuczną słodyczą, pochylając się w stronę chłopaka. — A więc zamieszkasz ze mną na Kyoshi?  
— Ale… — Sokka nieco zbladł na dźwięk tonu jej głosu. — Myślałem, że popłyniesz ze mną na biegun południowy. Nie mogę przecież zostawić naszej wioski, jestem tam potrzebny, jestem wojownikiem! — brnął jednak dalej, przekonany, że trafią do niej jego argumenty.  
Suki uniosła brwi. Aang, Katara i Zuko zaczęli z uwagą przypatrywać się rycinom na ścianach herbaciarni, tylko Mai nie odwróciła wzroku, Toph zaś pochyliła się, by lepiej słyszeć. Jeden Iroh wyraźnie nie zauważył nagłej zmiany nastroju, bo wciąż nucił coś za ladą, skoncentrowany na przestawianiu po raz któryś tego dnia puszek z różnymi gatunkami herbaty.  
— To znaczy, jasne, ty też jesteś wojowniczką i twoja wioska też cię potrzebuje — poprawił się Sokka pospiesznie. — Ale wiesz, kiedy już będziemy mieli dzieci, i tak będziesz musiała trochę zluzować…  
— Słucham? — Brwi Suki uniosły się jeszcze wyżej.  
— Tego też nie ustaliliście?! — wykrzyknęła Katara, przestając już nawet udawać, że nie słucha. — Myślałam, że myślicie o tym związku poważnie! — Rozłożyła ręce w geście dezaprobaty.  
— Eee, Katara? — Odezwał się Aang niepewnie, kiedy żadne z jego zdaniem ostrzegawczych spojrzeń nie zadziałało.  
Dziewczyna zamilkła i zarumieniła się lekko.  
— Przepraszam — mruknęła. — Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że nie myślicie poważnie i oczywiście, że to nie moja sprawa. Po prostu chciałabym mieć was blisko siebie, oboje. I wiesz, Suki — dodała po chwili, uważnie ważąc słowa. — W naszej wiosce mieszkają cudowni ludzie, jestem pewna, że wszyscy przyjęliby cię z otwartymi ramionami. Nasza zima też wcale nie jest taka zła, a do odśnieżania można przywyknąć — spróbowała zażartować.  
— Właśnie! — poprał ją entuzjastycznie Aang. — Śnieg jest super, można go wykorzystać na tyyle sposobów! Można się bić na śnieżki, jeździć na nartach albo sankach, nawet takich ciągniętych przez psiolisy polarne, a one są strasznie urocze! Na biegunie północnym mają nawet całe miasto ze śniegu i lodu! Wprawdzie na południu takich nie ma, ale… Ale Sokka zbudował wieżę ze śniegu! Trochę mu ją uszkodziłem, ale na pewno da się odbudować…  
— Aang, nie pomagasz — mruknął Sokka, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenia to na przyjaciela, to na Suki, której mina była jednak nieprzenikniona.  
— No raczej — prychnęła Toph. — Nie słuchaj go, Suki, biegun południowy to KONIEC świata, dosłownie! A śnieg jest beznadziejny. Ja w życiu bym nie zamieszkała gdzieś, gdzie przez większość roku nie można poczuć ziemi pod stopami.  
— Ciekawe czemu — zakpiła cicho Mai.  
— Zuko, a co ty byś zrobił, gdyby Mai nie chciała zamieszkać z tobą w pałacu? — zainteresował się Aang.  
Mai uniosła brew.  
— Właśnie, Zuko, co byś zrobił?  
— Eee — zawahał się Zuko. — Byłoby mi smutno — odparł wreszcie, posyłając Mai niepewne spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby po raz pierwszy przyszła mu do głowy taka możliwość.  
Jego dziewczyna parsknęła kpiąco i pokręciła głową z udawaną dezaprobatą.  
— A ty, Mai? — włączyła się Toph. — Gdybyś nie chciała żyć na dworze?  
Zapytana wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Znalazłabym sobie innego faceta — odparła bezceremonialnie, ale mimo to ukradkiem musnęła stopę Zuka swoją, by miał było wątpliwości, że żartuje.  
— Suki nie szukałaby innego faceta tylko dlatego, że mamy drobne nieporozumienia — oburzył się Sokka. — Prawda, Suki?  
— Miło, że w końcu mnie pytasz o zdanie — odparła Suki z przekąsem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
— Może po prostu rzućcie monetą? — zasugerowała Toph wesoło.  
— To nie rozwiązałoby ich problemu, Toph — odezwał się nagle głos Iroha, który wyrósł niczym spod ziemi przy krześle swego bratanka.  
Oczy całej grupy natychmiast zwróciły się w jego stronę, zaś Zuko pospiesznie odsunął swoje kolano od kolana Mai.  
— Może zdanie się na los nie jest jednak takie głupie? — Sokka przeniósł spojrzenie z Iroha na Suki, która jednak siedziała odwrócona bokiem do reszty, ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś za oknem.  
Iroh pokręcił głową.  
— To bardzo ważna decyzja, ale zaledwie pierwsza z tych, jakie będziecie musieli podjąć we wspólnym życiu. Jeśli już teraz nie nauczycie się podejmować ich wspólnie, to potem będzie tylko trudniej.  
— Stryjek ma rację — poparł go Zuko. — Zdawanie się na los rzadko kiedy kończy się dobrze.  
— Fakt — zgodziła się Katara. — Powinniście spokojnie porozmawiać o tym, co czujecie.  
— Rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw obu rozwiązań — podsunął Aang.  
— Najlepiej wyznaczcie sobie jakiś termin na ostateczną decyzję — zaproponowała Toph. — Ja bez tego nic bym nie zrobiła na czas.  
— Ty i tak nie robisz niczego na czas — roześmiała się Katara, posyłając Toph przyjacielskiego kuksańca.  
— A może — mruknęła Mai — powinniśmy dać im po prostu święty spokój?  
— Przede wszystkim powinniście zauważyć, że żadne z nich już was nie słucha — skwitował Iroh. — Komuś jeszcze herbaty?

Suki stała na wygiętym w łuk mostku. W dłoni miała spory liść i rwąc go na kawałki, wrzucała je jeden po drugim do szemrzącej wody strumienia.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie wyobrażasz sobie właśnie, że ten liść to ja? — zagadnął ze sztuczną wesołością Sokka, starając się zamaskować wyraźną ulgę, że odnalazł Suki tak szybko. Jej dyskretne wymknięcie się z herbaciarni przestraszyło go nie na żarty i co prędzej ruszył jej śladem, gotów prosić o przebaczenie, choć nie całkiem jeszcze rozumiał, za co. Jednak teraz, kiedy znaleźli się sami, nie bardzo wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę. Stanąwszy obok, sięgnął po jej rękę, lecz dziewczyna cofnęła dłoń.  
— Suki, no nie żartuj. Pogodzimy to jakoś — zapewnił Sokka, przechylając się przez barierkę, by spojrzeć w zmrużone oczy dziewczyny. — Będziemy mieszkać trochę tu, trochę tam. Najważniejsze, że razem.  
Suki jednak powoli pokręciła głową, unikając jego spojrzenia.  
— No to przeprowadzę się na twoją wyspę. Trudno, raz się żyje! — zadeklarował Sokka, na darmo siląc się, by spod entuzjazmu w jego głosie nie przedarła się desperacja.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś przeprowadzał się ze względu na mnie — odparła Suki gniewnie. — Nie zamierzam mieć na sumieniu twojego szczęścia!  
— Ale przecież z tobą wszędzie byłbym szczęśliwy...  
— Na początku może tak, ale kiedyś mógłbyś zacząć żałować tego, co zostawiłeś. Nie, Sokka. — Suki w końcu spojrzała mu w oczy. — Tak jak powiedziałeś, oboje jesteśmy przede wszystkim wojownikami. I jeszcze jedno. Ja nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle chcę mieć dzieci, a ty już wybrałeś im imiona, prawda?  
Sokka spróbował się uśmiechnąć.  
— Mała Kyoshi byłaby zabójczą wojowniczką. Z naszymi genami...  
— Nie pogodzimy tego, Sokka — szepnęła Suki smutno. — Czasami uczucie to jeszcze za mało.  
Sokka otworzył usta, gotów zaprotestować, ale zamknął je po chwili i tylko spuścił głowę, nie znalazłszy argumentów.  
— Zajrzyj na naszą wyspę, jeśli będziesz kiedyś w pobliżu.  
Czuł, jak najpierw usta, a potem palce Suki delikatnie muskają jego policzek, ale nawet wtedy nie uniósł głowy.

***

Białe płatki wirowały w powietrzu, osiadając na twarzy i kucyku Sokki. Niewielki placyk osłonięty lodowym murem wypełniał szczęk drewnianych mieczyków i coraz cięższy oddech grupki dzieci, które usiłowały toczyć ze sobą pojedynek, mimo że najmłodsze z nich grzęzły już niemal po kolana w śniegu. Mieszanina koncentracji z ekscytacją na ich zarumienionych twarzach stanowiła jednak niezbity dowód, że pogarszająca się pogoda nie przeszkadzała żadnemu z nich. Sokka przechadzał się wokół walczących, dawno jednak przestał dawać im jakiekolwiek uwagi i obecnie wydawał się nie zważać nawet na fakt, że trening powoli przemieniał się w coraz bardziej nieskoordynowaną zabawę.  
— Wiesz, myślę, że to był jednak dobry pomysł.  
Sokka aż podskoczył, usłyszawszy tuż za plecami niski głos ojca.  
— Jak zawsze! — odparł, starając się wesołością zamaskować wcześniejsze zamyślenie. — A o jakim mówisz tym razem?  
Hakoda roześmiał się krótko i wskazał podbródkiem dzieci, z których część porzuciła już mieczyki i zaczęła rozkręcać bitwę na śnieżki.  
— Naukę alternatywnych metod walki, rzecz jasna.  
Sokka, nieco zawstydzony, odwrócił się w stronę podopiecznych.  
— Hej! — Zaklaskał w dłonie, ale żadne z dzieci nie zwróciło na niego uwagi.  
— Zostaw. — Hakoda położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Niech się bawią. Z lekcji i tak już nici, zaczyna padać coraz mocniej.  
— Dobry wojownik umie walczyć w każdych warunkach — mruknął Sokka pod nosem. — Koniec lekcji! — oznajmił głośniej. — Pozbierajcie… — urwał, kiedy tuż przed jego nosem przeleciała śnieżka.  
— Hej, trochę szacunku wobec nauczyciela!  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotała drobna dziewczynka, która właśnie wyhamowała tuż przed nim.  
Nim Sokka zdążył odpowiedzieć, inna śnieżka trafiła go w plecy. Mała zachichotała, Sokka zaś pokraśniał ze złości, lecz gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał roześmianą twarz ojca i natychmiast stłumił cisnącą mu się na usta reprymendę.  
— Mało śmieszne — burknął tylko.  
Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Hakody.  
— Kiedyś lubiłeś bić się na śnieżki.  
Sokka wzruszył ramionami.  
— To było kiedyś. A ty czego się gapisz? — ofuknął dziewczynkę, która nadal nie ruszyła się z miejsca. — Pozbieraj miecze, zanim znikną pod śniegiem.  
Ta zamiast posłuchać, podeszła bliżej i zadarła nosek, by spojrzeć w twarz nauczyciela.  
— Sokka, czemu już nie lubisz się bawić? — zapytała, wpatrując się w niego badawczo.  
— Bo jestem za stary. A teraz zmykaj — odburknął Sokka, odrobinę łagodniej niż wcześniej.  
Mała w końcu, choć niechętnie, usłuchała polecenia.  
Odwracał się już, gdy za plecami usłyszał głos innych dzieci:  
— Nie słyszałaś? Jego dziewczyna zamieniła się w księżyc! Mama mówi, że to dlatego od kiedy wrócił, chodzi taki struty!  
— Głupi, księżyc jest przecież bardzo stary! A jego dziewczyna po prostu rzuciła!  
— Ale dlaczego go rzuciła? — zdziwiła się ponownie ta sama dziewczynka. — Przecież on jest bardzo miły, kiedy się nie wścieka.  
Sokka poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, zacisnął zęby i unikając spojrzenia ojca, pospiesznie ruszył w kierunku wystającego ze śniegu mieczyka. Hakoda podążył jego śladem, lecz nic nie powiedział. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj zbierali porozrzucaną broń ćwiczebną. Dzieci, zmęczone walką, a może bardziej zainteresowane plotkami na temat nauczyciela, odbiegły już w głąb wioski. Poza ojcem i synem na placu ćwiczeń pozostała już tylko ciekawska dziewczynka. Mimo niewielkiego wzrostu zgromadziła w ramionach kilka mieczy i teraz, uginając się pod ich ciężarem, brnęła w śniegu śladem Sokki, czekając, aż ją zauważy.  
— Dziękuję — mruknął Sokka, nadal zawstydzony, zabierając od niej broń. — Przypomnij, jak ci na imię?  
— Tapeesa — odpowiedziała mała ochoczo. — Uczyłeś walki mojego brata, Taktuka, zanim wyjechał na studia na biegun północny.  
— A tak, pamiętam.  
— Taktuk twierdzi, że dziewczynki nie umieją walczyć, ale ja mu pokażę! — oznajmiła butnie. — A twoja dziewczyna umiała walczyć?  
Sokka popatrzył na śnieg gdzieś ponad głową małej.  
— Umiała — odpowiedział po chwili. Wiedział, że Tapeesa pyta o Yue, nie o Suki, jednak nie miało to w tej chwili znaczenia. — Zawstydziła niejednego chłopaka. — Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do swoich wspomnień. — No, leć już, bo się przeziębisz — powiedział znacznie łagodniejszym tonem niż wcześniej.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu dziewczynka przyskoczyła i objęła go z całej siły w pasie.  
— Dziękuję, że mnie uczysz. Dziękujędziękujędziękuję! — Wyrzuciwszy z siebie te słowa, puściła go równie nagle i pędem odbiegła w stronę domu.  
Sokka pokręcił głową i spojrzał na ojca, rozbawiony.  
Hakoda wyszczerzył zęby.  
— No i właśnie o tej decyzji mówiłem. Wiesz, że nie byłem zachwycony pomysłem uczenia dziewczynek walki, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nareszcie zapanował pokój…  
— Wiem. — Sokka także się uśmiechnął. — Katara nie dawała ci żyć, póki nie zmieniłeś zdania, a obaj wiemy, że jak ona się uprze…  
— Tak, oczywiście, to tylko zasługa Katary — prychnął Hakoda i wolną rękę oparł na ramieniu syna. — Bo ty przecież w ogóle nie gustujesz w dziewczynach, które walczą lepiej niż ty.  
— Suki wcale nie… Och. Wiem, co kombinujesz, tato. — Sokka odsunął się gwałtownie, omal nie upuszczając trzymanych w ramionach mieczyków.  
— Może czas, żebyśmy o niej porozmawiali — odparł Hakoda łagodnie, poważniejąc.  
— Nie ma o czym — stwierdził Sokka krótko.  
— Przecież widzę, że cały czas cierpisz. Wszyscy to widzimy i martwimy się o ciebie. Jesteś pewien, że to była słuszna decyzja?  
— Jedyna możliwa — odpowiedział Sokka ponuro i wzruszył ramionami. — I nie przesadzajmy, nie chodzę struty, to tylko głupie babskie plotki, jasne? Pomożesz mi z tym?  
Hakoda utkwił w nim badawcze spojrzenie, ale ostatecznie sięgnął, by odebrać część trzymanych przez syna mieczyków.  
— Brakuje mi waszej mamy — powiedział, tak cicho, że Sokka nie był pewien, czy ojciec mówi do niego, czy do siebie.

***

Sokka oparł przedramiona o burtę okrętu i natychmiast cofnął je, przypomniawszy sobie boleśnie, że słońce i stal nie stanowią dobrego połączenia. Ponad jego głową papuga jednego z marynarzy zaśmiała się złośliwie.  
— Zbliżamy się do celu, jaśnie panie. — Nastoletni majtek przydzielony mu na osobistego służącego swoim zwyczajem wyrósł jak spod ziemi, kłaniając się usłużnie, jeszcze zanim się zatrzymał.  
— No co ty? — Sokka uniósł brwi.  
Linia brzegowa, jeszcze niedawno stanowiąca czarną linię na horyzoncie, nabierała coraz wyraźniejszych kształtów i stojący na dziobie Sokka zaczynał już rozróżniać zarysy portu.  
— Poza tym mówiłem ci, żebyś nie mówił do mnie „jaśnie panie” — wytknął. — A ty i tak zwracasz się tak do mnie z piętnaście razy dziennie od czterdziestu siedmiu dni, co daje łącznie… — urwał i podrapał się po głowie.  
— Siedemset pięć razy, jaśnie panie — wtrącił chłopak pospiesznie. — Przepraszam jaśnie pana.  
— Siedemset siedem — odmruknął Sokka z rezygnacją.  
— Czy spakować bagaż jaśnie pana? — Sługa dyplomatycznie zignorował sarkazm, do którego był już z pewnością przyzwyczajony.  
— Nie trzeba, sam to zrobię — mruknął Sokka, mrużąc oczy przed słońcem. Myśl o zejściu pod pokład, gdzie było jeszcze bardziej duszno niż tutaj, nie napawała go dobrym nastrojem, wciąż jednak pamiętał mieszaninę zdziwienia i rozczarowania na twarzach czterech marynarzy, którzy zeszli na ląd po bagaż swego znamienitego gościa i odkryli, że swobodnie może go wnieść jeden człowiek.  
Służący skłonił się ponownie i odszedł, choć Sokka nie miał wątpliwości, że po to tylko, by zaczaić się gdzieś w cieniu i wyrosnąć ponownie tuż przed nim po upływie kilku minut.  
— Jaśnie panie! Jaśnie panie! — wrzasnęła papuga.  
Sokka jęknął głośno i zasłonił uszy rękami.  
— Przeklęte ptaszysko! — burknął. — Nigdy nie brakowało mi Appy i Momo tak bardzo, jak do tej pory…  
— Przeklęte ptaszysko, jaśnie panie! — odpowiedziała papuga radośnie.  
Sokka zszedł do swojej kajuty, przestronnej i elegancko wyposażonej, jednak nadal, nawet po ponad miesiącu rejsu, tak dziwnie obcej. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien przebrać się w bardziej reprezentatywne ubranie, nim oficjalnie wkroczy na dwór Zuka, zaraz jednak wzruszył ramionami i bez dalszego wahania zebrał rozrzucone po całej kajucie rzeczy i zwinąwszy je w kulę, wepchnął je do worka podróżnego. Po chwili namysłu włożył tam także i miecz, uznawszy, że nie najlepiej wyglądałoby zjawić się w pałacu uzbrojonym. Z tego, co słyszał, nastroje w Narodzie Ognia były nadal dość napięte. Zresztą nie tylko tam…  
Następnie pieczołowicie odwinął zabezpieczony skórą bumerang i upewniwszy się, że jest doskonale utrzymany, zatknął go sobie za pas. Zasady zasadami, ale jako gość, nazwijmy to, dyplomatyczny, powinien odpowiednio reprezentować Plemię Wody. Jego myśli mimowolnie pobiegły w stronę domu. Widok okrętu Narodu Ognia stojącego na kotwicy w ich zatoce wywołał nie lada zamieszanie wśród mieszkańców wioski. Trudno było im się dziwić, nikt tu już chyba nie pamiętał, by widok stalowych burt i dymiących kominów oznaczał cokolwiek dobrego. Tym razem statek nie niósł jednak wrogich jednostek, lecz list od nowego Władcy Ognia. Wiadomość zawierała zaledwie kilka lakonicznych zdań. Zuko zapraszał Sokkę w gościnę na swój dwór, prosząc jednocześnie o niezwłoczne skorzystanie z zaproszenia, jako że miał z nim do omówienia jakieś niezwykle ważne sprawy. Sokka z radością przyjął list przyjaciela. Kochał biegun południowy, jednak ostatnimi czasy rodzinna wioska wydawała mu się znacznie ciaśniejsza niż przedtem. Tłumaczył sobie, że to naturalne, w końcu po tym, jak zobaczył kawał świata i przeżył masę przygód, musiał dorosnąć i spojrzeć na wiele rzeczy inaczej. Dlatego odmówił dołączenia, gdy Aang przyleciał z wizytą, by następnie wraz z Katarą udać się do Królestwa Ziemi. Być może zresztą odmówił z całkiem innych przyczyn i z tych samych również teraz ochoczo przyjął zaproszenie do stolicy Narodu Ognia. Jednak nawet jeśli, to były to powody, nad którymi nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się zastanawiać.  
Ku jego rozczarowaniu Zuko nie czekał ani w porcie, ani w holu pałacu. Zamiast tego Sokkę przywitała bieganina służby, wyraźnie coś szykującej, na czele z roztargnionym lokajem, który pospiesznie zaprowadził gościa do przeznaczonych dla niego komnat i zniknął tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.  
— Ładne powitanie — mruknął Sokka sam do siebie, podchodząc do okna, nieco chwiejnym krokiem, jako że po ponad miesiącu na morzu jego ciało najwyraźniej musiało na nowo przywyknąć do braku kołysania.  
— Wybacz, nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz liczył na fanfary.  
Sokka aż podskoczył, słysząc cichy głos Zuka za plecami. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, mimowolnie sięgając ręką do bumerangu.  
Zuko roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.  
— Gdzie się podziała twoja sławna spostrzegawczość — zakpił, podnosząc się z fotela.  
— Gdzie się podziały twoje maniery. Jaśnie panie — odgryzł się Sokka, urażony. Zaraz jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i dwaj przyjaciele padli sobie w ramiona.  
— A więc? — Sokka pytająco uniósł brew, przysiadając na wielkiej czerwonej kanapie zajmującej sporą część saloniku. — Co to za sekrety, które chciałeś ze mną omówić?  
Zuko odwrócił się do stojącego pod ścianą stolika i nalał im obu jakiegoś nieznanego Soce trunku.  
— Ktoś chce mnie zabić — odpowiedział po prostu, wracając do przyjaciela.  
— Co? — Sokka wybałuszył oczy. — I mówisz o tym tak spokojnie?  
Zuko wzruszył ramionami.  
— Przywykłem — stwierdził sucho. — Ale tym razem to coś więcej. Widzisz, mam tu mały spisek.  
— Zdefiniuj „mały” — prychnął Sokka, ostrożnie upijając pierwszy łyk. Trunek okazał się wyjątkowo dobry, entuzjastycznie pociągnął więc kolejny raz.  
— Powoli, nie upij się za wcześnie — ostrzegł Zuko, uśmiechając się. — Musisz być trzeźwy przed dzisiejszym bankietem.  
Sokka zakaszlał, omal się krztusząc, i natychmiast odstawił kieliszek.  
— Bankietem?  
Zuko uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
— Och, to tylko niewielkie przyjęcie na cześć jednego z moich ministrów. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie on stoi za wszystkimi zamachami.  
— Wszystkimi zamachami?!  
— Nie przebywałeś czasem za długo z papugą starego Zhou? — roześmiał się Zuko. — Było kilka prób — wyjaśnił jednak, poważniejąc. — Początkowo wyglądały na zwykłe wypadki, ale… — urwał i pokręcił głową. — Po prostu pewnym osobom bardzo nie pasuje obecna polityka tronu. Nie mam czasu opowiadać ci teraz o wszystkim. — Posłał przyjacielowi przepraszające spojrzenie. — W każdym razie rzecz w tym, że pracujemy nad rozpracowaniem spisku, wiemy już całkiem sporo o jego przywódcy, ale macki sięgają daleko i dopóki nie wykryliśmy wszystkich spiskowców, grozi mi pewne niebezpieczeństwo. Myślałem, że poradzę sobie sam, ale nie wziąłem pod uwagę tego, że Władca Ognia ma wiele różnych obowiązków, które wymagają uwagi.  
— Jasne, nie możesz mieć oczu dookoła głowy od rana do nocy — zgodził się Sokka.  
— Właśnie. Było takie zdarzenie… Odwiedzaliśmy z Mai sierociniec, doszło do niewielkiej eksplozji. Nikt nie zginął, moja straż szybko ugasiła ogień. Oficjalne śledztwo uznało to za wypadek, ale ja wiem, że tak nie było. Potrafimy się obronić, ale nie możemy przy tym narażać postronnych osób! — W głosie Zuka rosła złość.  
— Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie miał oczy dookoła głowy, kiedy wy nie możecie? — domyślił się wreszcie Sokka.  
Zuko skinął głową.  
— Mniej więcej. Wybacz, że cię tu ściągnąłem bez wyjaśnienia. Nie wiem, komu mogę teraz ufać, a komu nie. Potrzebuję kogoś z zewnątrz, kogoś, kto nie da się wciągnąć w żadne układy. A tych nie brakuje. Oficjalnie mówi się, że od kiedy nastał pokój, Naród Ognia rozkwita, ale sam zobaczysz, że to tylko pozory. Co by nie mówić o moim ojcu, umiał rządzić twardą ręką. Ja chyba tak nie potrafię…  
— Nie potrafisz czy nie chcesz? — Sokka uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
Zuko odwzajemnił uśmiech i powoli podniósł się z fotela.  
— Widzimy się na bankiecie. Oficjalnie przybyłeś z misją dyplomatyczną od swojego ojca. Sam wymyśl, co to może być. Przyjęcie zaczyna się za półtorej godziny, odśwież się, załóż coś eleganckiego. I, na Avatara, zostaw tu ten bumerang.

Sokka zamierzał zignorować dwa ostatnie polecenia, lecz wkrótce po odejściu Zuka do jego komnat wkroczyła służąca, by poinformować, że właśnie przygotowała dla niego kąpiel. Skuszony Sokka entuzjastycznie udał się we wskazane miejsce, gdy zaś wrócił, czysty i zrelaksowany, odkrył, że jego ubrania zostały zabrane „do prania”, a w ich miejsce oczekiwały na niego elegancko skrojone szaty wyjściowe w kolorze szkarłatu. Miecz i bumerang były na szczęście tam, gdzie je położył, i tylko to powstrzymało go przed wybuchem złości. Nadal poirytowany wdział nieszczęsne ubranie, jego zdaniem ozdobione zdecydowanie zbyt znaczną liczbą złotych lamówek i – o zgrozo – falbanek. Tęsknym spojrzeniem pożegnał się z mieczem, bumerang wsunął jednak ponownie za pas.  
— To broń paradna — wyjaśnił gotowemu zaprotestować lokajowi, który zjawił się, by zaprowadzić go na przyjęcie. — Jako dyplomatyczny przedstawiciel Plemienia Wody mam obowiązek godnego reprezentowania kultury, z której pochodzę, co nie?  
Służący nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale bez słowa otworzył drzwi i, przepuściwszy gościa, poprowadził go do sali balowej. Tak przynajmniej ochrzcił ją w myślach Sokka, mimo że według lokaja był to zaledwie salon. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, oświetlone dziesiątkami płomieni. Wokół niego, ustawiony w kształt podkowy, ciągnął się długi stół uginający się od potraw, na widok których Sokka natychmiast poczuł, jak wszystkie kiszki grają mu smutnego marsza. Niemal nie słyszał swojej oficjalnej prezentacji wyrecytowanej przez kolejnego sługę w złotej liberii. Odbębniwszy formalności, ochoczo ruszył do wskazanego miejsca na przeciwległym — najbardziej reprezentatywnym — końcu podkowy, już po drodze oceniając zawartość mijanych półmisków, aby zaplanować jak najbardziej optymalną kolejność napychania się ich zawartością. Z zadowoleniem zauważył przy tym, że wskazane mu nakrycie znajduje się zaledwie dwa miejsca od tronu Zuka, który, pogrążony w dyskusji z jakimś nadętym, kościstym ważniakiem, przywitał przyjaciela oszczędnym skinieniem głowy i wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy. Sokka z roztargnieniem odwzajemnił przywitanie i już miał ponownie skupić się na półmiskach, gdy jego wzrok musnął siedzącą po drugiej stronie tronu Mai i zatrzymał się na jej towarzyszce.  
Nie widział jej już ponad dwa lata, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na zielony mundur i twarz pokrytą charakterystycznym makijażem, by jego serce zabiło mocniej i Sokka natychmiast zapomniał o głodzie. Suki musiała dostrzec go już wcześniej, przyglądała mu się teraz zmrużonymi oczami, a wyraz jej twarzy był nieprzenikniony — pokrywająca ją farba nie ułatwiała zresztą sprawy.  
Napotkawszy jego spojrzenie, Suki natychmiast odwróciła się do Mai. Powiedziała coś, na co Mai uniosła brew, wyraźnie rozbawiona, lecz mimo to teraz już Sokka nie miał wątpliwości, że Suki jest wściekła. Poczuł, jak w nim także wzbiera złość. Czyżby jedynym spiskiem, jaki miał miejsce w pałacu Władcy Ognia, był ten mający na celu doprowadzić do ponownego spotkania dawnych kochanków? Chcąc zachować choć resztki honoru, Sokka pospiesznie przybrał możliwie obojętną minę i zbliżywszy się, chłodno pozdrowił obie kobiety. Tylko Mai odpowiedziała na jego przywitanie. Suki zmrużyła oczy jeszcze bardziej i ostentacyjnie upiła łyk wina.  
— Jeśli chcecie pogadać na osobności, to mną się nie przejmujcie — powiedziała Mai beznamiętnym tonem, sięgając po winogrono.  
— Moim obowiązkiem jest dbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo — odparła Suki, nadal patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Sokkę. — Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.  
Mai wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Jak chcesz. Ale nie sądzę, żeby akurat teraz coś mi groziło — powiedziała obojętnie, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Pozornie znudzony gest dyskretnie odsłonił jednak wnętrze jej rękawa, gdzie Sokka dostrzegł błysk ostrza. A więc jeśli jestem paranoikiem, to jest nas dwoje, stwierdził, mimowolnie muskając palcami swój bumerang.  
— Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle cokolwiek ci grozi — stwierdziła Suki chłodno, wypowiadając to, o czym Sokka sam już pomyślał.  
Z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze bardziej go to zirytowało.  
— Jeśli to miała być wasza intryga, to ja… — Zaciął się na moment. — To ja sobie wypraszam! — zakończył z oburzeniem.  
— Rozumiem, że aż tak jest ci niemiły mój widok? — Suki w końcu spojrzała prosto na niego.  
Sokka zawahał się, lecz wybawiło go ciche prychnięcie Mai.  
— Tyle w was jadu, że aż mi winogrona kwaśnieją. Idźcie pogadać i nie psujcie mi posiłku, sio! — popędziła ich.  
I choć oboje znali ją już na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie ma na myśli nic złego, ostatecznie usłuchali polecenia.

— Nie wierzę, że tak nas wkręcili! — wykrzyknęła Suki, gdy znaleźli się sami na przylegającym do salonu tarasie.  
— Co nie? Spisek, akurat! Jakby którekolwiek z nich potrzebowało ochroniarza! — prychnął Sokka zgodnie.  
— Chociaż czy gdyby nic jej nie groziło, Mai brałaby ze sobą noże na bankiet? — powiedziała Suki ciszej.  
Sokka wzruszył ramionami.  
— To Mai — odparł krótko.  
Suki uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po raz pierwszy tego wieczora.  
— I mówi to gość, który przyszedł na przyjęcie z bumerangiem — wytknęła.  
— To broń paradna!  
— Mhmm. Wyglądasz z nim paradnie, to fakt.  
Sokka już wypinał dumnie pierś, kiedy dotarło do niego, że niekoniecznie był to komplement.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, mimowolnie podniósł głowę na rozgwieżdżone niebo i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że wpatruje się w księżyc równie intensywnie, co Suki w niego. Przeklął się w myślach. Nie myślał o Yue, mimowolnie tylko zatrzymał się na tym, co pierwsze przykuło w tej chwili jego spojrzenie, ale to w jakiś sposób też budziło w nim ukłucie winy. Prawie zapomniał o Yue, ale czy to znaczyło, że za jakiś czas zapomniałby o Suki? Nie wydawało mu się to możliwe...  
— Myślałem o tobie — powiedział, zanim nawet zorientował się, że mówi to na głos. — Nie teraz, tak w ogóle. Znaczy, nie że teraz nie myślałem… — urwał, bo Suki nagle odwróciła się do niego.  
— A myślałeś o tym? — Jej usta znalazły się tuż przy jego.  
Sokka bez wahania odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
— Przeprowadzę się na Kyoshi! — wyszeptał, kiedy nareszcie złapał oddech.  
— Nie, powinniśmy zamieszkać na biegunie południowym — wydyszała Suki, nie wypuszczając go z objęć.  
— Nie mów, że teraz będziemy się kłócić w drugą stronę! — zachichotał Sokka, zanurzając twarz w jej włosach.  
Suki wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej, mimowolnie rozsmarowując białą farbę na przedzie jego szaty, co z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiło.  
— Tęskniłem za tobą jak wariat — wyznał, nie przestając się śmiać.  
— Przestań — skarciła go Suki. — Psujesz nastrój. — Jednak ona także się śmiała.  
Trwaliby tak długo, gdyby nie nagły błysk płomieni, który rozświetlił okna salonu, i towarzyszące mu krzyki. Sokka i Suki jak na komendę odwrócili się, automatycznie sięgając po broń. W drzwiach zatrzymali się na moment, by ocenić sytuację. Zuko stał jeszcze w pozycji bojowej, choć zafrasowani służący dogaszali już płonące szaty pętanego właśnie przez pałacową staż zamachowca, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie przejętych bardziej nadpalonym dywanem niż ewentualnymi oparzeniami napastnika. Mai stała na stole, jedną nogą w półmisku z winogronami, celując nożem prosto w gardło rozmawiającego wcześniej z Zukiem arystokraty.  
— Chyba jednak będziemy musieli jeszcze trochę tu zostać — skwitował Sokka. — Choć nadal jestem zdania, że tych dwoje nie potrzebuje ochroniarzy.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Tapeesa — imię inuickie, oznacza „arktyczny kwiat”  
> Taktuk — imię inuickie, oznacza „mgłę”  
> Zhou — imię chińskie, oznacza „łódź, statek”


End file.
